


The adventure of Peter the pirate

by Malya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bath Time, Imagination, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malya/pseuds/Malya
Summary: Captain Peter Stark of the seven seas was on a very important mission ! He Had to finish it before the bad guy came and ruined everything.





	The adventure of Peter the pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is around 7 or 8.  
> This is inspired by my little cousin.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it.

Captain Stark was on his magnificient boat with all his crew. They were on a mission. They needed to find the lost Princess MJ before the Royal Guard so she could lead them to the great treasure hidden in the castle.

‘’Ned !‘’ Peter screamed to his second in command, ‘’Can you see something ?’’

‘’I can see a lost island Captain‘’ Ned answered. ‘’Should we go looking there ?’’

‘’Absolutly ! We must find MJ‘’

The Captain and his crew made their way to the island. They all got off the boat.

‘’Let’s split and look around ‘’ Peter said to his men. ‘’Ned you’re with me, be careful around here. We don’t know if there’s bad guys here’’ He add.

A series of ‘’Yes Captain Stark !’’ were heard before evryone went on their respective way.

Peter and Ned were the last to go on their path. They walked through the jungle, careful of their surronding. Peter really wanted to find MJ. Mostly for the treasure but also because the Princess was beautiful and he wanted to marry her one day.

If he was the one to save her, to save the lost Princess of the Kingdome then surely he would be acclaimed and respected. People all around the world would know his name. He would marry MJ and become the greatest pirate in history. Thanks to him, pirates wouldn’t have to hide anymore. Nobody would fear them. 

But for all this to come true, Peter had to find the Princess before every one else. So that’s why, even after hours of walking in this never ending jungle, he continued. 

It was when the sun was almost down that Peter saw it. A small cabin, hidden by trees. Maybe MJ was there. Making Ned stop, Peter whispered slowly to him.

‘’ I’m going to check over there. Don’t move unless there’s a danger’’

Not waiting for Ned’s answer, Peter bravely made his way to the cabin. Once there, he slowly and as quietly as he could opened the door. Looking around, he noticed a movement. It was brief and it did not last long but it was there.

He fully went inside. Calling carefully.

‘’Princess MJ ? Is that you ?’’ 

There was no answer so Peter tried an other approach.

‘’I’m not here to hurt you. I want to save you, please don’t be afraid ‘’

He saw another movement. To his right, he saw a girl making his way to him. She was eyeing him with a bit of mistrust but also a bit of hope.

‘’ Are you a soldier ?’’ She asked him with the sweetest voice he had ever heard.

‘’In a way yes, I am here to save you. Will you come with me ? »

She seemed hesitant but after a short reflexion, she made her way to him and let him take her hand. Together, they got back to Ned.

‘’This is my friend Ned, you can trust him don’t worry’’

The three of them went back to the boat. The crue was already there, no having found anything.

Once on the sea, Peter made sure the Princess was comfortable. He needed her to trust him fully. They began to talk a little, Peter asking questions about her. They were laughing when one of Peter’s guy came screaming.

‘’Captain Stark ! There’s a very big bad guy coming to attack us. You have to help us fight him ‘’

Peter came running, he couldn’t have that ! he needed to finish his mission. He prepared himself to fight when...

 

*  
*  
*

‘’Peter, buddy ? Are you almost done with your bath ? Dinner’s ready’’

...When the bad guy, aka daddy, came and ruined his mission.

Bad guys always ruin everything Peter thought before getting off the bathtub. He loked at his pirate ship and promised himself that he would fight the monster tomorrow. And daddy wouldn’t be able to ruin his mission this time.


End file.
